


Guardian Angels: Part Two:  Angel Where Art Thou?

by kelticscribe



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: 1970s, Action, Angst, Detectives, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: When Kelly mysteriously disappears it takes all of Sabrina and Jill's skills as detectives to find her. But will they find her in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

Sabrina was running late. She rushed into the kitchen, where Kelly was quietly sitting drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. Sabrina picked up her cup of coffee, which was almost cold. She took a large sip of coffee, followed by a bite of toast, before grabbing her jacket. “Bri, you haven’t had any breakfast.” Kelly said in her usual caring tone as she put her paper down.

“I had coffee and toast!” Sabrina stated putting her head around the door and smiling at Kelly.

Kelly was quick to rebuff. “One sip of cold coffee and a bite out of a piece of toast is not breakfast!” 

Sabrina smiled and pointing at Kelly replied quickly. “Well if you didn’t take so long to get ready in the morning, then I’d have more time for breakfast!”

Kelly scoffed at this and threw her an apple, which Sabrina caught. She grinned at Kelly, tossing the apple up and catching it like it was a baseball. She turned heading for the door. Kelly got up smirking and shaking her head, as she followed her girlfriend. 

Neither angel was looking forward to the day ahead. It would be a repeat of the previous day. Bosley was bound to be an intolerable grouch because it was that time of year, with the accountant due in a couple of days, for the annual pre-tax audit. He would work them all like dogs - sweating over pre-tax audit spread sheets and account books. Time is money to Bosley so if Sabrina and Kelly were late, they would never hear the end of it.

Unbeknown to the two angels, they were being watched by two men in their mid-forties from a black Cadillac, a couple of houses up on the opposite side of the road. Sabrina and Kelly got into Kelly’s mustang. Kelly reversed off her drive and pulled away. The black Cadillac waited for the mustang to clear the next intersection, before pulling away to follow. The passenger - a middle aged blonde male, wearing a white open necked shirt and a dark brown sports jacket - picked up his car phone. After a few seconds wait for an answer, he began his conversation. “She just left, we’re tailing her now . . . yes, it’s her and her girlfriends with her . . . yes of course I’m sure. We have the photos you sent us. You sure you don’t want us to just take them both out?”

He pulled the phone away from his ear, as the voice at the other end shouted at him. He waited for the shouting to stop before he continued. 

“Ok! Ok! We’ll just follow and report back.” He replaced the receiver and pointed a head. “Just follow them.” He instructed the driver – a male of a similar age with dark hair and a matching moustache. He wore a black open neck shirt under a white linen jacket - in a very annoyed tone. The black Cadillac followed keeping a discreet distance from Kelly’s mustang. 

Kelly pulled up outside the Townsend Investigation Agency office. The Cadillac pulled in on the opposite side of the street, parking a safe distance from the building, so as not to be seen, but still having a full view of the main door. Kelly and Sabrina got out of the mustang and made their way into the office. The Cadillac driver pulled out a newspaper from the side pocket of his door, expecting a long wait.

***

Kelly walked into the office, a little ahead of Sabrina. She smiled warmly at Jill who was sitting on the sofa facing the door, with a pile of files on the coffee table in front of her. They were only thirty minutes late, but to Bosley that might as well be five hours. He was talking to Charlie on the phone. Kelly and Sabrina tried to sneak in. Jill laughed and waved them in. Kelly took a seat on the sofa opposite Jill. 

Sabrina headed behind the bar. Bosley put the receiver down. “Don’t think I didn’t see you two, sneaking in here!” Looking at the two angels he waved his pen at them crossly as he spoke.

Throwing the pen onto his desk, he stood up. Sabrina looked around at her friends, while she poured coffee into a cup. She held up the coffee pot to Kelly, in a gesture as an unspoken question of “would you like a cup?” Kelly nodded in response. Sabrina poured a second cup and walked over to Kelly. Handing her the cup, she took a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Kelly and looking at her wrist watch replied. “Ah, Bosley, we’re only 30 minutes late!” 

“Ah, well, by the time you have both finished your coffee and then got to work, it’ll be another 10 minutes!” Bosley’s reply was curt and showed he was in no mood for excuses. 

“Bosley, We are here and working now. Will you calm down!” Kelly said as she leant forward, picking up two files from the coffee table and handing one to Sabrina.

Jill looked up at Bosley who removed his jacket and loosened his tie, before returning to his chair. She turned to Sabrina and Kelly and whispered “I bet Attila the Hun was easier to work for!” Her two friends looked over at Bosley and laughed. 

He dropped a file on his desk and shouted. “I heard that!” 

The next few hours passed slowly. All three angels and Bosley wished they were off doing other things. Rather than sitting in the office on such a beautiful day, pouring over account books and receipts. Sabrina was now sitting on the edge of Bosley’s desk. Looking through a file and tapping a pencil off her forehead. Jill was sitting on the floor in the lotus position, front of the two arm chairs. Bosley remained seated behind his desk, which was swamped with paper work and files. Kelly meanwhile was still sitting on the sofa, looking through papers spread out on the coffee table. 

Jill looked at her wrist watch and asked. “Is anyone else hungry?” 

Sabrina nodded and Kelly shouted. “I am.” 

But a grumpy Bosley informed them, in a dry tone. “We’ll order out! There is too much to do to take time for lunch.” All three angels looked at each other. Sabrina stood up and turned around, placing her file on top of what Bosley was working on. Acting as group spokeswoman she declared. “Ah, Bosley . . . we have spent two whole days going over these accounts, taking an hour for lunch isn’t going to hurt.” 

Jill stood up next and walked to the front of his desk, echoing Sabrina’s feelings. “Bosley, I need some fresh air, sunshine and a nice lunch.” Bosley sat back in his chair as Kelly walked up to the desk. Standing between Jill and Sabrina, she added her opinion to the lunch debate. “I agree, it’s a beautiful day. We’re all hungry and an hour away from here will make us work better when we return!” 

Bosley spluttered. “But the accountant arrives in the morning.” 

“Whether we have lunch or not, he’ll still be here in the morning.” Sabrina replied as she turned and walked to the door, with Kelly close behind her. 

Jill smiled at Bosley and said. “You’re welcome to join us, Bosley, unless you would prefer to stay here and order out?" Bosley pulled a face and stood up, grabbing his coat he followed the angels to the car. 

*** 

They had all just finished their lunch at Luciano’s Italian Bistro, and the bill had been delivered to the table. “I’ll take care of this and meet you out front.” Bosley stated taking out his wallet. Kelly was the first to stand up. “Why don’t you both wait out front and I’ll get the car.” She asked, pulling her purse strap up onto her right shoulder. Sabrina and Jill both smiled and nodded glad of the extra few minutes in the sunshine, before heading back to the office to slave over more paper work. 

The black Cadillac was in the parking bay behind Kelly’s mustang. The two middle aged men inside sat up abruptly in their seats, watching Kelly leave the restaurant. They were taken by surprise that she was alone, and kept looking towards the restaurant to make sure the others were not following. Once they realised she was alone, the driver started the engine. Kelly had just got into her car and started the engine, when the black Cadillac rolled forward, hitting the back of the mustang and shunting her forward. She stopped her car and got out. 

The dark haired man, with the white linen jacket was the first one out of the car. He stood looking at the back of Kelly’s car. Placing his hand over his mouth, pretending to be upset at what had just happened. He then threw his arms up in the air stating “Oh, lady, I am so sorry! My foot slipped, is there much damage? I have insurance.” He leaned forward to have a look, as Kelly knelt down to examine the damage herself. It was only a slight dent to the rear bumper. 

“There’s not much damage . . . we should exchange details.” Kelly said standing up, to find the blonde man now standing behind her, blocking her way back to her car. 

His grin was sinister and he opened the left side of his jacket, to show a gun in a holster. Kelly quickly turned, but the dark haired male stood on the other side of the car, opening his jacket to show his holstered gun. He nodded towards the Cadillac and then said in between chewing gum “Get in the back!” Kelly looked down at her left arm as the blonde man took a firm grip of her and pushed her towards the back door of the Cadillac. He opened it and told Kelly to get in, which she did. The blonde man got in beside her. The dark haired man got into the driver’s seat. He locked the doors before starting the engine, and pulled away out of the back entrance to the parking lot. 

Kelly rubbed her arm. Studying the blonde man, who kept looking her up and down and grinning as he chewed gum. The phone rang and the driver answered it. “Yes, we have her.” He glanced at Kelly in the rear view mirror before continuing. “No, no trouble at all. I don’t think we were spotted. The others were not around, she’ll be delivered in about 20 minutes.” 

He replaced the receiver and Kelly began to ask questions and with each non response she asked another and another. “Why have you kidnapped me? . . . Where are you taking me? . . . Who was that on the phone?” 

The driver just grinned at her in the rear view mirror. The blonde man just chewed gum his gum looking Kelly up and down, almost undressing her with his eyes. Kelly lashed out at him, hitting him with both hands on the chest and face. He pushed her back and opened his jacket reaching for his gun. Kelly stopped and brushed her hair out of her face. “This piece isn’t for show. I’ve used it before. So don’t give me a reason to prove I’ll use it on you. Just sit there quietly!” 

Kelly knew she was not going to get anywhere, except dead by fighting this guy. He had a gun and she didn’t. There were two of them and only one of her. She was scarred and questions ran round her mind. “What do they want with me? Who are they? Where are they taking me? And more importantly what are they going to do to me?” She hoped someone had seen what had happened in the parking lot, but knew it was highly unlikely. These two men were so smooth and unassuming. Kelly looked out of the window. Trying to get a land mark she could recognise to get her bearings. She kept telling herself. “Bri, Jill and Bos, will find me, they will find me!” The only problem was, she was finding it difficult to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kelly mysteriously disappears it takes all of Sabrina and Jill's skills as detectives to find her. But will they find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

Bosley came down the steps of the restaurant, with his jacket over his arm and his tie loosened to find Jill and Sabrina still waiting on the side walk for Kelly. He glanced up and down the street and then looked at his wrist watch. Not best pleased that they were not getting on their way back to the office, to continue the audit and he was determined to let them know he was annoyed.

“Ah, I see we have no transport? Is this something the three of you cooked up together, or did Kelly take it upon herself to delay our return to the office?” 

Sabrina and Jill couldn’t believe how grouchy he was being and that he would assume none of them wanted to pull their weight with the audit. Sabrina was the first to respond “Ah, Bosley would ya come on, it’s a nice day.” She loved Bosley, but every year during the audit he was the same. She was sure he was getting worse as he got older. 

Jill tried to lift the mood between her two friends, now that Sabrina was getting irritated with Bosley. “Kelly probably got parked in. She’ll be here in a minute.” 

Sabrina looked at her wrist watch and looked around “You know what, Bosley’s right it is taking a long time for her to drive round.” Bosley looked slightly smug, that for the first time in two days someone had agreed with him. 

“Why don’t we walk round and see what’s keeping her” Jill suggested. Sabrina was already off her mark and her two friends were close behind. 

They walked round into the parking lot beside the restaurant. Sabrina stopped and pointed to Kelly’s mustang, which was sat slightly forward of the other cars in the same row. “There’s her car.” All three of them walked over to the car and looked around it. Sabrina opened the driver’s door and leaned in and pulled Kelly’s purse off the passenger seat. Standing up and leaning on the roof of her car, she looked through Kelly’s purse before saying “keys are in the ignition and her purse was laid on the passenger seat, with her money, ID and gun inside.” She looked over at Jill, who now looked worried.

Bosley had walked around the back of the mustang and said pointing at the rear bumper “Unless Kelly is trying to conceal an accident, she had and didn’t tell me about, I’d say someone ran into the back of her car...” He looked up at Sabrina and Jill, who were both looking very worried. 

Jill looked back at the restaurant and pointed “I’ll go check the ladies room, just in case she went back inside and see if anyone in there saw anything.” 

Sabrina nodded, but knew in her heart that Kelly wouldn’t have left her purse and keys in her unlocked car, to go and use the ladies room. She looked around the parking lot and saw a man in a chef’s uniform sat on an upturned box, having a cigarette at the back of the kitchen area. She put Kelly’s purse down on the roof of the car and shouted to Bosley “Stay with the car Bos!” He looked up as Sabrina ran across the parking lot. 

She slowed to a walk and took a deep breath as she smiled at the startled white haired man and said “Hi” 

The old man took a long drag on his cigarette, nodded and looked Sabrina up and down before replying. “Do you want something lady?” 

Sabrina smiled again and showed him her ID “I’m Sabrina Duncan; I’m a private detective...” 

The man stood up and stubbed his cigarette out and turned waving his hand at her “Has that bitch sent you? I’m saying nothing, nothing ya hear!” 

Sabrina grabbed hold of his left arm, stopping him from returning to the kitchen. “Please wait! I don’t know your wife. I just want to know if you saw my friend. She’s 5’7, a brunette with long wavy hair and very beautiful” Pointing behind them, where Bosley stood, “That’s her car. She’s missing, did, did you see her?” 

The man relaxed, straightened up and looking down at his arm and smiled “Oh, I thought you were here about my ex-wife!”

Sabrina shook her head letting go of his arm and brushed her fringe out of her eyes “Ah, no sir I am not here for your ex-wife. I just want to find my friend. We had lunch in your restaurant and she came to get her car about 15 minutes ago. The car’s there but she’s gone. Did you see anything at all?” 

He stood studying the parking lot and starred at Kelly’s mustang. Then stabbing the air with the hand which held the cigarette he was smoking, he began to recant what he had seen, “Yeah . . . yeah, I did see her.” He sounded excited that he could help and Sabrina was relieved at some information. “There was a pretty lady in that car. She pulled away, but the black Caddy parked behind ran into her. She got out of her car and two men got out of the Caddy. They seemed to talk for a couple of minutes and then she got in the back of the Caddy and they drove off.” 

Sabrina was surprised that Kelly had just got in the back of the Cadillac and didn’t believe she went willingly. “Ah, are you sure she just got in the Cadillac freely?” 

The man nodded and pointed again “Yes, she spoke to them and then got in the car with them and they drove off.” 

Sabrina then enthusiastically asked hoping for a lead “Did you get the licence tag?” 

The man shook his head “No your friends car was blocking my view of it” That wasn’t what she wanted to hear and she didn’t believe that Kelly had gone freely either. Sabrina thanked him for his help and returned to Bosley and Jill.

Jill put one hand on her hip and used her other hand to shade her eyes from the bright afternoon sun, as a dejected looking Sabrina approached Kelly’s mustang, where Jill and Bosley stood talking. 

“She’s not inside and no one saw her after she left!” Jill explained.

Sabrina pushed her right hand through her hair brushing her fringe out of her eyes and said, “I know what’s happened” Jill and Bosley were surprised and pleased all at the same time. Sabrina continued taking a deep breath first; she shook her head to get her fringe out of her eyes again, as the breeze picked up. Pointing over her shoulder she said, “The chef saw a black Cadillac run into the back of Kelly’s car. She got out to check the damage and so did the two guys in the Cadillac. After they spoke, Kelly got into the back of the Cadillac and they drove off.” 

“She’s not inside and no one saw her after she left!” Jill explained.

Sabrina pushed her right hand through her hair brushing her fringe out of her eyes and said, “I know what’s happened” Jill and Bosley were surprised and pleased all at the same time. Sabrina continued taking a deep breath first; she shook her head to get her fringe out of her eyes again, as the breeze picked up. Pointing over her shoulder she said, “The chef saw a black Cadillac run into the back of Kelly’s car. She got out to check the damage and so did the two guys in the Cadillac. After they spoke, Kelly got into the back of the Cadillac and they drove off.” 

Bosley excitedly asked “Did he get a licence tag?”

Sabrina just shook her head “No, Kelly’s car was blocking his view.”

Sabrina’s heart was pounding with worry and both Jill and Bosley looked just as concerned as she felt. Jill looked at the car and then back at Sabrina, who was now staring at the ground “She just got in the car and left with them, without a fight?”   
Sabrina nodded, “Yep, that’s what he said” 

Bosley looked very puzzled. “But that doesn’t make any sense, Kelly wouldn’t do that!” 

Sabrina looked up at him and with her left hand in her back pocket, she lifted her right hand and let it drop against her leg saying “I know Bos, but that’s what he says he saw”. 

Jill was deep in thought and still with her hand shading her eyes, she asked “Well who are these guys?” 

Sabrina sighed and after a short pause shaking her head she replied “I don’t know Jill, I really don’t know.” 

Jill tried to comfort her friend, stepping forward, she placed her right hand on Sabrina’s upper left arm and rubbed it caringly “Hey, were goanna find her ok? She’s goanna be alright.” 

Sabrina wanted to believe Jill so much, but felt so scared for Kelly. Bosley walked around to the driver’s side of the mustang and got in. Leaning out of the window he said “We can’t do any more here, so let’s go back to the office and call Charlie” Jill and Sabrina got in the car. Bosley turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. 

***

The black Cadillac pulled up outside a well-proportioned and well-kept log cabin, in remote woodland up in the Hollywood foothills. Kelly didn’t have a clue where she was. The blonde man opened the car door and as Kelly stepped out and looked around her, he pointed in the direction she was to go in. She hesitated and he went for his gun “Don’t do anything stupid lady! We will shoot!” Kelly thought about it and then decided that now was not presenting the best opportunity for escape. She followed the blonde haired male into a sitting room with the dark haired man close behind.

The room was comfortably furnished in a contemporary fashion. Whoever owned this cabin had some wealth, because it was no woodland shack, but an expensive luxury woodland hideaway. She took a seat as far away from the two men as she could. The blonde man stood near the door, whilst the dark haired man sat on an easy chair near a connecting inner door. They both just grinned at her and said nothing. 

Several minutes passed before the door opened and in walked an immaculately dressed woman, in a grey business suite and black heels. Her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun and her make-up applied precisely. Kelly stood up and walked towards her. The woman walked into the centre of the room and looked Kelly up and down and motioned for her to sit down. Kelly remained standing. “Please, sit down”. 

Kelly took another step forward and asked “Not until you tell me what is going on? Why have you brought me here? Who are you?”

The woman beckoned to the dark haired man who stood up and walked forward to stand beside the blonde woman. She pointed to him and then informed Kelly “You look like an intelligent woman. Charles Townsend wouldn’t employ any one stupid, so do yourself a favour and sit down, you really don’t want Ed here making you! NOW SIT DOWN!” She screamed the last instruction at Kelly, making her jump and take a couple of paces backwards and on feeling the couch behind her, she sat down.]

The blonde smiled and walked to the other end of the room and then paced back to the centre again. She waved her finger at Kelly, as she spoke “Miss Garrett, you really do not want to make me angry.” She stopped pacing in front of Kelly and sighed looking up at the ceiling and then down at Kelly. “You really don’t have a clue why your here do you?” 

Kelly shook her head and said, “No, I don’t so why don’t you tell me?” 

The woman just sneered at Kelly and walking to the door she paused and turned “All in god time Miss Garrett, all in good time . . . Now, you must be thirsty, I will have some tea sent up. Kelly slumped back in her seat, frustrated that she was still none the wiser as to why she was being held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kelly mysteriously disappears it takes all of Sabrina and Jill's skills as detectives to find her. But will they find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

Sabrina paced up and down nervously in front of Bosley’s desk, as Bosley sat talking to Charlie on the speaker phone, he was distracted by Sabrina’s persistent pacing. Jill sat on the edge of the desk and felt helpless to easy Sabrina’s worry or help Kelly. Charlie was summarising what he had just been told.

“So let me get this right. At approximately 1:30 pm Kelly left the restaurant by the side door to get the car, whilst Sabrina and Jill left by the front door and you paid Bosley. Then when Kelly didn’t show by 1:40 pm you all went to the parking lot and found her car unlocked with the keys still in the ignition and her purse inside, but no Kelly?” 

“YES!” Sabrina snapped, frustrated as she continued to pace. 

Jill continued “Charlie the chef at the restaurant said a black Cadillac hit the back of her car and two men got out of it and Kelly was seen talking to them before getting into their car and driving off.”

Charlie asked “What about a licence tag?” 

Bosley leaned forward, still distracted by a frustrated, pacing Sabrina “Unfortunately no licence tag Charlie, Kelly’s car obscured it.” 

There was a pause before Charlie asked “And no word from whoever is holding Kelly?” 

“Ah, no Charlie, no word. But it has only been an hour.” Bosley replied looking at his wrist watch.

Jill got up and went over to Sabrina, standing in her way and stopping the incessant pacing, much to Bosley’s relief. Putting her hands gently on Sabrina’s shoulders, she looked at her friend and smiled. “Bri, you’re goanna wear this carpet out at this rate!” 

Sabrina went to say something but stuttered and only managed “Umm” and nothing else came out, so Jill carried on “Come on sit down and I’ll get us all a drink.” she then went to the bar and began to make the three of them a drink. 

The doorbell rang and Sabrina looked in the direction of the noise but never moved. Bosley got up quickly saying, “I’ll get that.” and went to answer it. 

Sabrina sat on the edge of the sofa, punching her right fist into the palm of her left hand deep in thought. “Why haven’t we heard anything?” 

Charlie’s tone was caring and reassuring. “We will find her angel. I am as worried as you are. I’ll speak to my contacts, maybe someone has heard something . . .” 

But before Charlie could continue Bosley returned holding an open letter in his hand, he had obviously just read it, his face pale and solemn. 

Sabrina stood up “Bosley? Bosley what’s wrong?” He said nothing as he closed the door and walked back towards Sabrina. Leaving the drinks on the bar Jill joined Bosley and Sabrina in the centre of the room. 

Jill glanced at Sabrina and put her hand on Bosley’s arm and said “Bosley you’re scaring us.” 

Bosley looked at both angels and then explained “This was delivered by a taxi driver. It says, Dear Charles, I have your angel Sabrina Duncan and if you involve the police you will never see her again. I will be in touch with further details” 

“What? They think they have me and they have taken Kelly?” Sabrina was puzzled, they were all puzzled by the letter, it made no sense. 

“Well Sabrina we need to look at all your cases from your days in the police to the present. Someone obviously has a grudge against you and finding Kelly now hinges on you Sabrina.” 

Sabrina was snapping back to herself and pointed to the door. “Bosley did you say a taxi driver delivered the letter?” 

Bosley nodded and said “yes”. 

Sabrina asked “Well which taxi company? Was it a yellow cab, a checker cab or an independent? Come on Bos” Sabrina’s impatience was very evident. 

Bosley smiled and eagerly replied, “It was a yellow cab, no wait, maybe it was a checker cab. Let me think.” He looked confused and felt stupid.

Sabrina snapped her fingers as she asked for the phone book. Bosley went back to his desk and took it from the book case behind it. As Sabrina and Jill joined him he passed it to Sabrina. She quickly flicked through the pages until she got to taxis. Running her hand down the page she found numerous cab adverts across Los Angeles and the greater Los Angeles area. She threw the phone book down with its pages open on the desk in front of them and pointing at it she snapped, uncharacteristically at him “There are nine cab companies in L.A and dozens of others covering L.A and Orange Counties in this book! Did you not think to take note of the name of the cab company? I mean how many letters do we get delivered by a taxi cab when one of us has been abducted?” She turned around holding her hand to her mouth and then turned back trying to compose herself. Jill could see how upset Bosley was and how Sabrina was struggling to hold on, while fear took over her.

“Bri, I’m sorry. . . I didn’t think? I was pre-occupied by the letter” Bosley said in an apologetic tone.

“No! You didn’t think did you!” she snapped again at Bosley.

Jill walked up and put her arm around Sabrina’s shoulders and hugged her. “Hey Bri, that’s not fair. Bosley is worried sick about Kelly, we all are.”

Charlie was unsure as to why Sabrina was more upset than any of them at Kelly’s disappearance. Sure Kelly and Sabrina had always been very close, but her reaction to this seemed different to any previous dangerous situations the angels had found themselves in. “Sabrina, we are all worried about Kelly. We are all her friends too.” 

Sabrina then snapped at Charlie without thinking and everything came blurting out “Yeah, well may be I have a reason to be more worried, Kelly and I are more than just good friends!” Silence fell on the room as Sabrina became aware that she had just outed herself and Kelly. Leaning forward and placing both hands on the side of the desk, she dropped her head in disbelief that she had just said what she had said.

Jill patted her on the back “Way to go Bri, way to go!” 

Bosley looked puzzled at her, but couldn’t find the words to ask if she meant what he thought she meant. Sabrina lifted her head and looked towards the silent speaker phone on Bosley’s desk and then looked at Bosley. She stood up and walked around the front of the desk, running both hands through her shoulder length dark brown hair to help her think. Looking straight at Bosley Sabrina said “Ah, Bosley I am sorry. I know you’re upset too.” Tapping her right index finger on the desk, she looked back at the speaker phone and took a deep breath as Charlie still had said nothing. 

“Charlie please don’t be mad and don’t take this out on Kelly.” taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling, shaking her fringe to one side and then once again looking back at the speaker phone, she continued “Let me find Kelly with Jill and Bosley’s help and then I’ll resign.” 

Jill was not expecting that, “NO Bri! Charlie! . . . Charlie, tell her you won’t accept her resignation? Charlie were a team, Bri can’t leave!”

Finally Charlie’s voice filled the room through the speaker phone, although with an unmistakeable more serious tone than usual. “Sabrina my concern right now is to get Kelly back safely. You’re career decisions will be for you to make later. Although why you would think you would have to resign is a puzzle . . .”  


Looking very relieved Sabrina let out a big sigh “Ah, Charlie I just thought you might not approve.” 

Finally Charlie’s voice filled the room through the speaker phone, although with an unmistakeable more serious tone than usual. “Sabrina my concern right now is to get Kelly back safely. You’re career decisions will be for you to make later. Although why you would think you would have to resign is a puzzle . . .” 

Looking very relieved Sabrina let out a big sigh “Ah, Charlie I just thought you might not approve.” 

Charlie cut her off “You, Kelly and Jill mean a great deal to me angel. I want you all to be happy. Yes, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shocked, but as long as you both continue to work in the professional and discreet manor you have always done, I see no problem.”

Sabrina wanted to get her focus back on the task at hand, finding Kelly. She pointed at the book and said “Let’s split these cab companies three ways and start phoning around to see which one delivered the letter.”

A still very bemused Bosley looked at Jill and pointed at Sabrina and mouthed “Sabrina and Kelly, really?” 

Jill smiled and patted his hand “Yes Bos, it’s the 20th century, what’s the problem?” Bosley was just so surprised at the news. He had had no idea. He began questioning his feelings over the news. Was he just surprised or was he shocked? Did he accept them both being gay or was it that he accepted Sabrina as gay and not Kelly . . . and fundamentally was he ok with it?

“Right you are Sabrina. Keep in touch angels, bye for now”. Charlie hung-up. Bosley loosened his tie further and rolled up his sleeves, then cleared his desk of the account books and files, dropping them on the floor next to him. Sabrina sat on the phone at the bar and Jill sat on another next to her.

“Kelly will kill you when she finds out.” Jill whispered so only Sabrina could hear.

Sabrina began to dial a number, using a pencil to punch out the numbers on the telephone buttons, “Yeah, I know, but at least she’ll be alive to do it right!” 

Jill laughed at the bizarre logic. But in her heart she felt Kelly would forgive Sabrina, after all she always did.

Sabrina felt focused again, knowing she must not give up hope, because that would be breaking the faith that they loved each other and that they are a team, they are a family and they will find Kelly. But ultimately it would be breaking the promise she had made to Kelly years before at the academy that she would always be there for her no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kelly mysteriously disappears it takes all of Sabrina and Jill's skills as detectives to find her. But will they find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

A tea tray sat untouched on the coffee table in front of Kelly. The door opened and the blonde woman returned. She had changed into more comfortable outdoors clothes. Her hair was now tied in a ponytail. She took a seat on the sofa opposite Kelly and leaned forward, pouring herself a cup. Holding the tea pot up she offered Kelly a cup, but Kelly waved the offer away. The blonde scoffed at this “Your choice Miss Garrett. I got a taste for hot tea when I was living in Boston.” Silence returned to the room as the blonde took sips from her tea cup. Then placing it back on the coffee table she sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. 

Kelly leant forward and looked directly at her “Please, why won’t you tell me what you want with me?” 

But before Kelly could get an answer the dark haired man walked into the room and pushing his hands into the pockets of his trousers he informed the blonde “It’s been delivered.” 

Kelly looking puzzled, asking “What’s been delivered?” 

Turning back to face Kelly, the blonde had pleasure in telling her “I sent Charles Townsend a letter, informing him that I am holding his angel, Sabrina Duncan and not to call the police if he ever wants to see her again.” She laughed. 

Kelly was really confused and very worried as she asked, “But why when you know who I am?” The blonde woman waved the dark haired man away. The two women were now alone in the room. The blonde’s demeanour changed back to ice cool. She leaned forward pouring herself another cup of tea and began to explain.

“My name is Claudia Van Housen”. She waited for Kelly to recognise her, but wasn’t at all surprised that she didn’t know who she was. Smiling and in a sneering tone she announced “It’s my maiden name. You probably know me by my married name, Claudia Margolis, from my marriage to my late husband Ricky Margolis?” She paused again waiting for a response from Kelly.

The names did seem familiar to her but she didn’t acknowledge she had heard of either of them, not yet. This irritated Claudia but was what she had expected. “Let me introduce you.” She got up and walked around the back of the sofa she had been sitting on, to a table in front of the window and picked up a silver framed photograph of a good looking young Greek man in his late twenties, wearing a white shirt and smiling back. She paused looking at the photograph fondly before walking over to Kelly and handing it to her. Kelly took it from her and studied it thoroughly, knowing her fate lay in who this man was and his connection to her. 

After what Claudia felt was long enough she took the photograph back and continued in a more subdued tone “Ricky was the love of my life.” 

Kelly smiled at her and pointing at the photograph Claudia now held to her chest said “He was a very handsome man.” 

Claudia took the compliment as it was intended and returned the silver photo frame back from where she had taken it. Then she turned, leaning back against the table and for a brief moment looked down and then up again at Kelly, “You do know who he is don’t you?” 

Kelly looked down at her clasped hands, which were on her lap. She thought carefully of her response and replied in a soft but direct manor. “Yes I do recognise his photograph. Four years ago your husband was convicted in the death of a bank security officer, whilst trying to flee a bank robbery.” 

Claudia shook her head and laughed “Why should I be surprised that you would believe that lie!” 

Kelly replied firmly “He was arrested behind the wheel of the getaway car at the scene!” Claudia leaned forward and banged her cup and saucer down on the coffee table making Kelly jump. “He had parked up and was going to use the bank! He was fitted up!” But Kelly continued “Claudia, his accomplice who shot the security guard, Ted Baker, was heard calling out Ricky’s name as he ran from the bank, before being shot by police officers. The third man Benny Harper who was also in the car with Ricky, named Ricky as a member of the gang in his statement to arresting officers”

Claudia didn’t want to hear any of this and shouted back “Thirty years to life based on a bunch of LIES! ALL LIES, they had no evidence, it was a police fit up!” 

Claudia began pacing up and down again which made Kelly nervous. This woman’s emotions were all over the place. The room fell silent as Claudia glared at Kelly. “Ah, yes the arresting officers!” Kelly looked down at her hands as Claudia continued “Who were those officers?” There was a pause before Claudia gave the names “Officer Roy Todd and rookie Officer Sabrina Duncan. Because of them my Ricky died Seven months into his sentence at San Quentin and I want them to pay for that!”

Kelly asked “But why is that their fault?” 

Claudia stood up and walked to the window where she stood with her arms folded, gazing out of it lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. Still looking out of the window she explained “I’m tired. So let me spell it out for you dear Kelly, You don’t mind the familiarity do you?” Not waiting for Kelly’s answer she carried on “Because of Officers Todd and Duncan’s statements the judge put my Ricky away and he died in that whole, so it’s their fault.” 

Kelly sat forward and looked at Claudia “How are you going to make them pay and if it’s them you want then why are you holding me?” 

Claudia turned and smiled at Kelly but the smile was false and sinister. “Oh that would be too easy and too quick with no pain for them, no understanding of what they put Ricky and me through. . .” 

She glanced out of the window one more time before returning to her seat. Kelly’s heart was racing. This woman was unhinged and there was no reason to believe that she wouldn’t kill her and what was her plan for Sabrina. 

Claudia lit a cigarette and pointed at Kelly with the cigarette between the fingers of her right hand, “You’ll be sorry you ever knew Sabrina Duncan. She’s going to pay for everything!” Kelly had never felt so afraid until now. This woman was dangerous and so driven by hate and paranoia there would be no reasoning with her. But what did she have planned for her and Sabrina?

***

It was early evening when Jill and Sabrina reached the Yellow Cab Company garage. A very heavy set man in his late fifties with grey hair and matching moustache, wearing an open blue plaid shirt with a not so white t-shirt underneath, tried to work around Sabina and Jill whilst eating a burger and occasionally taking a drink of coffee from a black mug on his desk. 

Standing he leaned forward and with his free hand pressed the talk button on his grey mic and looking straight ahead into the garage shouted “Hey Buzoutoo you wanna actually go out and do some work eh! Yeah, please if it ain’t to much trouble. Willie will you put the sports pages down and get that cab outta here! Come on people what am I running a cab company or a social club?” He threw himself back in his chair and took a big bite out of his burger. Then seeing that Sabrina and Jill were stood in front of him he said with food in his mouth “What you too still here!” swallowing the burger he took a drink of coffee and sat forward, wiping his mouth on a paper towel and looking at Jill he continued, as Sabrina exchanged glances with her. 

“Look lady I already told that guy who called, Bisley all I know. I ain’t got time for this, so if you two don’t mind I want to get on with running my cabs!” 

He went to usher them out of his garage when Sabrina turned and putting her hands up said “His name is Bosley, John Bosley”. The man mouthed Bosley a couple of times in a sarcastic manor as Sabrina continued, “Look were not asking for much, we just wanna speak to the driver who delivered the letter to our office, Townsend Investigations, South Robertson Boulevard. You told our friend that one of your drivers did log a fare to our office, so can you please point him out so we can talk to him?” Sabrina looked down at his desk then back up. She was getting really frustrated and didn’t understand why such a simple request was proving so difficult. 

The taxi dispatcher leaned back against the front of his desk, wiping around his mouth with the paper towel and then threw it in the waste paper basket. He waved his hand and shook his head, “Look if one of my cabs ran a letter to your place then he must have had the postman in the cab. We’re not a courier service lady, we’re a cab company! Maybe you should speak to US Mail, UPS or DHL” He laughed walking back around to his chair. 

Sabrina’s patience was running thin so Jill tried her best. Stepping forward she glanced at Sabrina first and then using her purse to point at the taxi dispatcher she began to get heavy with him “Hey you know I think you’re trying to cover up something here! You’re displaying the official city of Los Angeles Taxicab Seal. Maybe we should ask the L.A board of taxi commissioners to take a look at your business, check your cabs and drivers out? Say Bri how long do you think that will take for such a busy man?” 

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, “Oh, I have no idea but knowing those pen pushers at city hall a long time!” 

“When were you last checked?” Jill asked smiling. 

But the man sat forward and slammed the palm of his right hand on the top of his desk and stood up pointing at the two angels. “Now just hang on a dam minute! I run a clean business here see and I am not going to be railroaded by a couple of broads!” 

Sabrina smiled and asked again, “So which driver do we need to speak to?” There was an awkward silence before he threw himself back into the chair and whipping his forehead with a white handkerchief he sighed, “Ok, his name is Miguel Rodriguez, look his English is not his first language and he’s pretty poor at it. I just wanted to help the kid out ok, I -”

Sabrina and Jill exchanged glances and Jill finished his sentence. “So you’re employing drivers under the radar? Look were not interest in whether you’re breaking taxi cab licensing regulations. We just want to talk to him about the letter he delivered.”

The man looked at his wrist watch and then pointed behind them, “He was due back 10 minutes ago he should be out there now.” 

Jill and Sabrina turned in a hurry to go and find him and the taxi dispatcher called after them again, “WAIT! I’ll bring him to you wait here. If he takes one look at you two he’ll bolt, to a Mexican you look like the C.I.S.” He walked past the two angels sensing their doubt that he would bring Miguel Rodriguez back to them, he paused at the door and lifted one hand up he said, “I will bring him to you. I can’t afford the trouble you’d bring down on me.”

A few minutes later opening the door he showed a young Mexican male, Miguel Rodriguez into the office. He held a red baseball cap between his hands and seeing the two angels he turned to run, thinking they were police or immigration officers. But the taxi dispatcher stopped him from getting through the door, “It’s ok Miguel, they just want to ask you a couple of questions about the man who asked you to deliver the letter earlier.” 

Jill smiled and gently touched Miguel’s right arm, trying to relieve any fears he had. “Hey we just want to know if you can tell us anything about who hired your cab to deliver a letter to our office.” 

Miguel still looked a little scared and nodded “Si, letter, si” he said.

Jill smiled and nodded, “Yes the letter. Who sent it? Was it a man or a woman?” 

Miguel smiled and lifting his right hand in which he held a crumpled red baseball cap, he held it over his head “Si, big man, big.” 

Jill encouraged him to say more, “Did you get his name?” 

Miguel didn’t seem to understand what she was asking and he looked at the taxi dispatcher for clarification. The taxi dispatcher spoke to him in Spanish, “Cómo se llama él? (What’s his name?)” 

Miguel became excited and said “Si senora que me dio este” The taxi dispatcher handed Jill a business card and said, “He was told to give you this.” Sabrina stepped forward and read the card over Jill’s shoulder. It said;

“Claudia Van Housen, Executive Realtor specializing in luxury homes and business properties in Malibu, Santa Monica, Beverley Hills, West Hollywood & Burbank. Office tel: 5556971 and Cell Phone 55569713” 

Sabrina tapped Jill on the shoulder “Come on, we need to get this back to Bosley and find out if Charlie has come up with anything?” 

Jill patted Miguel on the arm and said, “Gracias Miguel” 

Sabrina said, “Thanks, thanks a lot.” and smiled at the still slightly wary Miguel as both angels left the taxi office brushing past him and the taxi dispatcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kelly mysteriously disappears it takes all of Sabrina and Jill's skills as detectives to find her. But will they find her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Charlie’s Angels or any of its characters. They are the property of Spelling-Goldberg Productions. No infringement is intended and no monetary profit sought or obtained.
> 
> Your thoughts are always welcome. Happy reading. :)

Bosley sat looking at the business card Jill had been given, by Miguel Rodriguez at the taxi cab office. He fanned the card back and forth letting the right side hit his right index finger as he listened intently to Charlie. Jill sat on the chair in front of Bosley’s desk and Sabrina sat on the arm of the sofa as they also listened to Charlie.

“I have spoken to Captain Fuller at the police department and given him Claudia Van Housen’s name and explained what has happened to Kelly. He has agreed to keep the police out of this for now to allow us time to find Kelly ourselves.” 

A very serious looking Jill said “Charlie what has Captain Fuller been able to tell you about Claudia Van Housen?” 

“That is her maiden name. She set her realtor business up two and half years ago and has been fairly successful.”

Looking down at the business card in his hand Bosley asked “Why would the men who kidnapped Kelly, have given the taxi driver a realtor’s card?”

“Because she is the one calling the shots, she wants us to find them!” Sabrina stated. 

Jill looked over at her and said “A realtor kidnapped Kelly? But why.” 

At which Charlie replied “Maybe I can answer that Jill. Your right Sabrina, Claudia Van Housen is at the bottom of all this and it is linked to you angel. Captain Fuller did some back ground checks for me on Claudia and she has gone back to using her maiden name. Sabrina, you knew her as Mrs Claudia Margolis, the wife of Ricky Margolis.” 

There was a silence for a moment as Sabrina thought about the name and then stood up and walked towards Bosley’s desk and looking at the speaker phone said “Ricky Margolis. He was the getaway driver in a bank robbery where a security guard was shot dead. I was in my probationary year with my Training officer, Roy Todd. We were joint arresting officers of Ricky Margolis and Benny Harper. The third member of the gang, Ted Baker shot and killed a security guard, but was shot and killed by a second security guard while running from the bank to the car.” She paused and then said “Benny Harper turned State’s evidence and implicated Ricky Margolis as the gang leader. Margolis got thirty years to life and due to his co-operation Benny Harper got fifteen years with the possibility of parole.” 

Charlie picked up the rest of the story “Well it turns out about six months into his sentence Ricky Margolis took his own life, according to his wife Claudia he couldn’t cope in side.” 

Jill looked at Sabrina and then tapped the desk leaning forward to talk to the speaker phone. “That’s a pretty big leap though Charlie. I mean sure Claudia’s husband was arrested by Bri and her partner and he committed suicide in prison, but apart from the card what other evidence do we have?” 

Bosley joined in, “Well Charlie had me check on Bri’s old Training Officer. He retired nine months after Ricky was sentenced. Turns out his wife Angela died in a car crash about eighteen months ago. The accident report suggested the brakes had been cut causing her to leave the road up in the hills.” 

Sabrina looked shocked and horrified at this news and asked “What about Roy, where is he?” Bosley shook his head. “He was shot at an ATM three months ago. His death was treated as a street robbery, his wallet was missing along with the cash he had just taken from the ATM.” 

Jill leaned on her right arm “I guess they think it’s connected to his wife and Kelly’s kidnapping now?” 

“Yes angel it would appear so. Although Officer Todd’s murder is still officially a street robbery. It can’t be completely ruled out that his death is not connected to his wife’s and whoever killed them probably has Kelly.” Charlie said.

Bosley added “The police are re-opening Officer Todd’s murder and that of his wife. Any information or evidence we can give them to help them make a conviction will of course be very welcome. It would appear that Claudia Van Housen is responsible for Kelly’s abduction and most likely the deaths of the Todd’s!” 

Jill asked “But why Kelly if it’s Sabrina she want’s?” The room fell silent and Charlie replied, “For the same reason she killed Angela Todd.” 

Jill looked at Sabrina who spoke in a despondent tone, “The one way to make me hurt as much as she is hurting, is to take away forever the one thing I love the most, Kelly.”

In that single moment it was now perfectly clear the danger Kelly was in and that there was every possibility that Kelly could be killed before they could ever find her. 

Hearing the fear in Sabrina’s voice Charlie spoke up in his usual reassuring tone. “It’s alright angel, we’ll find Kelly!” 

Sabrina paced up and down in front of Bosley’s desk deep in thought and making Jill and Bosley more and more uncomfortable, but they knew better than to suggest she cease from this line of thought. Her face was tight with worry and they knew her mind wold be turning and analysing everything. They sat in silence both looking over the numerous files scattered across Bosley’s desk, desperately looking for a clue or a hint of where to go next with their investigations. 

Sabrina stopped abruptly and pointed at the files, looking at Jill and then at Bosley, she said, “She’s a realtor of executive homes right?” Her two friends nodded in unison and Sabrina’s voice rose an octave as she focused on an idea “Well then she’ll have the keys to several properties which are vacant?” 

Bosley grinned. “That’s right and your thinking that she is holding Kelly in one?” he said sifting through the paper work trying to find the property list he obtained from Claudia Van Housen’s office while posing as a perspective buyer. 

Jill found it and excitedly holding it up shouted “Here, here’s the list” and then added in a surprised tone, “But there are only 10 properties on here?” Sabrina moved quickly around to the other side of Bosley’s desk as she read the property list over Jill’s shoulder. 

“Well at those prices she would only need to sell a couple of properties a year to be extremely well off from her share of the sale, even after tax.” Bosley added.

“We’ll have to work quickly angels as the time is late. Why don’t you divide the properties up and first thing in the morning go to each one and see what you can gleam from the neighbours?” Charlie’s voice cut in. 

Jill put a reassuring hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. Sabrina didn’t want to wait until morning. She would never sleep and waiting till morning would waste valuable time. She walked away from Jill and round to the front of Bosley’s desk and then pushing both hands through her hair she sighed and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets stating.

“Ah, Charlie I don’t wanna wait till morning, I, I can’t wait till morning Charlie, I already feel completely helpless and hanging around till morning won’t help me or Kelly.” 

She looked to Jill for back-up and got a reassuring smile and then leaning forward towards the speaker phone Jill added, “That goes for me too Charlie!” She slapped Bosley on the shoulder and he jumped and both Jill and Sabrina nodded and pointed at the speaker phone, taking off his glasses he spluttered out, “Oh, ah . . . yes and me too, Charlie!” 

Charlie chuckled and gave in knowing that his remaining two angels and a heavily coerced Bosley would go ahead anyway to find Kelly, no matter what he thought at that moment.

“Well it’s against my better judgement, but what did you have in mind Sabrina?” 

Sabrina looked down at her feet and then grimaced as she knew Charlie would not like what she had in mind one bit, in fact no one would. “Ah, well you see that would involve me getting abducted by Claudia!” She then hopped between both feet waiting for her words to sink in. 

“Yes, you are right I don’t like it one bit and wonder how this will help us find Kelly. I already have one angel in danger and don’t want another in the same position!” 

“Charlie’s right Bri, this is crazy!” Jill exclaimed, not realising that by supporting Sabrina in doing something now, would mean putting her friend in danger. Bosley sat lost for words. 

“Look it’s me she’s after, and I think I can lure her out into the open.” Sabrina continued as she walked around behind Bosley’s desk and began rummaging through one of the drawers. Then stood up and held up a small round metallic disk. “Got it!” She exclaimed triumphantly holding the disk up between her index finger and thumb. 

“Got what?” A confused Charlie asked. 

Leaning forward in his chair, Bosley spoke directly at the speaker phone on his desk. “Ah, Charlie, that would be a transmitter.” Bosley’s smile was beaming as he realised Sabrina’s plan.


End file.
